User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Archive I There you go. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Cal told me you and Wyld are planning to destroy the Xai'athi. Why? :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. I'll endorse that idea. But be wary about the kidnappings. Some might flame you for it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, here's our suggestion to Necrus for a fanon background for the wiki: Star Lords, Heralds of Coming Doom, Golden Legion, Blazing Claws, Lords of Midnight, Blaze Ravens, Derkellen, Mutacrat, Rixari, Alistair, Floragons, Necrus IV Necrons, Zeke, Jericho, Ashur-El, Grim Doris, Syrath, Hedoth, Korpiklaani. To keep you up to date that is. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said to DoW about Idrissa, Kumori shall return once everything with the Awali and the Vashti have been hammered out. It's probably a good thing Wyld didn't delete the Nokemono. XD Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you didn't need to show me. I already knew. I found my evidense with the Mentor Legion. Supahbadmarine 06:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I was refering to your overall views of the Xai'athi, not just the old or new ones. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Dirge. Would your Olympian Empire, Nostraman Kingdom, Fallax Republic Fleet, or Bellator Empire consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Very good. How would the Nostraman Kingdom react if a FGR ship turnied up in its space? Your servant, Gobba42 00:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Lords hands down. By the way, I've decided to settle on the Dream Eaters for my warband. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) how is obliveon did u work this??? love the space marine! :P LOVE U DIRGE!! Sure. I'll do it soon as possible. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. I'm pleased with progression of the chapter's expansion, and the fact that their awesome without being to OP. I'm still waiting for the BoL. The anticipation is killing me. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I as thinking that he could perhaps have been one of the young boys who worked with Dante and Horatio, but never knew them on a personal level. This would give him knowledge of how they operate, without being the "fallen brother" type. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions"']] 04:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nero or Zeraph. Zeraph to be exact. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC)